eastenders_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 951 (10th March 1994)
Synopsis Frank is overcome with guilt and worry. The vagrant is rushe d to hospital. Phil Mitchell quickly scurries back to The Arches and wipes his head. He smells of petrol and smoke. Frank walks in, looks at him then slams the door shut and goes home. Frank is then questioned by the police. They soon leave once Frank has answered their questions. They dont suspect anything yet. They say they will have to return tomorrow. The following morning many of the Square residents are stood watching the fire crews and police do their investigations at the burned out car lot. Grant Mitchell says to Arthur Fowler that the vagrant came from a nearby dosshouse and one of the car doors was unlocked so he climbed in to have a kip. He then jokes that the vagrant must be barbecued now. Arthur says that is not funny. Frank walks past and is annoyed that eveyone is having a good look. In The Cafe, Phil visits and is told by Kathy that there was a fire last night at the car lot and someone was sleeping rough in one of the cars and was very badly burned and had to be rushed to hospital. Phil is worried but hides it in front of Kathy. The police return to ask Frank more questions. They say they are going to get forensics and fire investigators to inspect the car lot. They suspect arson. The police ask if Frank knew the person who died in the fire. Frank is shocked to hear he is dead but hides it. When they leave Frank quickly heads for the nearest bottle of scotch. Meanwhile Arthur is dropping hints to Pauline about her birthday tomorrow. Pauline also tells to lay off Mark and let him make his own decision about the market stall. They then come up with a plan. asks Phil how he got the cut on his head and Phil fobs him off. Pauline and Arthur say to Mark they have made a deal with and Ian and the stall is his. Tricky Dicky comes up and is told the deal is off. That night Frank is watching TV. Ricky asks why he is so moody but he tells him to leave him alone. Phil calls round to see Frank. Frank reluctantly lets him in. He tells Phil how much trouble they are in. He also berates Phil for not looking properly before burning the lot. Phil reminds Frank that he has a life now and he was only doing what Frank asked him to do. He also says if they slip up they could both be banged up for a long time. Frank tells Phil to leave. Phil leaves. Bianca goes round to see Tricky Dicky and they embrace but then he tells he how much of a tart she really is and asks her to leave. Frank goes to the burned out car lot and throws a bottle of vodka into the wreckage. Cast Main cast *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Pat Butcher - Pam St Clement *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Shelley Lewis - Nicole Arumugam *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *David Wicks - Michael French *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Richard Cole - Ian Reddington *Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer Guest cast *DI Trent - Dominic Jephcott *DC Cornwall - Caroline O'Neill Writer 'Matthew Graham '''Director 'Jo Johnson '''Executive producer Leonard Lewis Prev Ep Episode 950 (8th March 1994) Next Ep Episode 952 (15th March 1994) Category:1994 episodes. Category:1994 Episodes